


Escaping from the monster

by suchalongaway76



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Infidelity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Party, Shippy Gen, a kind of because it's just Roger's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Freddie and Roger were invited to a Halloween party, and will be a memorable one.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: HalloQueen





	Escaping from the monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morpheus626](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/gifts).



> Sorry the damn delay. Last week was full of assignments and my mind was tired to write :(  
> Also sorry for the dumb plotting, it's my very first time writing something halloween related.

The date they have been waiting for is getting closer and closer. As much or more than Christmas.   
In the midst of all this pandemic climate, they take the opportunity to clear their minds about the costumes they are going to wear that day, the decorations, all the meals they are going to eat that day...

-Ha, I miss being a kid and going around with my sister saying "Trick or treat! Now with my age, I can't do it... I miss the free candy- said Roger.

-Who doesn't miss it? Who doesn't miss it? It was one of the best things. But now, we can enjoy it in a different way, you know - added Freddie.

-Yes- he approaches-do you remember last year what we did?

-Yeah... I loved doing that joke-smiled Freddie.

There is a visible disappointment in Roger's eyes.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't worry, I remember that too.

-Would you like to repeat it? -asked Roger.

-What?

-Don't play dumb.

-Yes, let's do shared costumes again, it was very good. What do you think about you dressing up as a monster and I have to catch you? -asked Freddie.

-Ah, how original is... -added Roger, a bit sarcastic.

-I just can't think of anything else. Besides, it would be a good dynamic, you're always hiding from me at the party.

-Which party? -Roger asked, puzzled.

-Ah, you didn't get the Whatsapp message?

-Now you're doing secret things? HAHAHAHA

-No, I'm sure that John missed it -added Roger, smiling.

Indeed he had. John forgot to add him to the Whatsapp group to organize the party.

Freddie's mobile phone rings. A notification appears: _*HALLOWEEN 2020's Party: **BananaBlues** added you to the group*_

-Look, I got the message.

-Ha, since he started to date that girl, he forgets everything.

* * *

The party's night was there. It was an unusually warm day for the time of year. Everyone prepared their own costume. After taking some pictures, they proceeded to drive to John's house. As soon as they arrived, they separated. 

The theme of that party was **"haunt the monster"**. So he had to stay in the dark, having a drink or eating. When someone spotted him, he covered himself with a black blanket so as not to be discovered or behind something.

When the spirit of the party was waning, the music stopped suddenly and the lights went out. Everyone got scared. 

Suddenly, Roger reproduced a monster's scream. They were really scared.

-What the hell? -asked Crystal

-I hope it's **him** , otherwise we're done -said Brian.

Roger threw an object.

-Shit shit shit -mumbled Brian, scared.

When Roger was about to pull a rope to slam a door, his mobile phone rang. He pulls out the mobile phone from his pocket and sees who it was.

"Fuck you, Freddie," thought Roger. Freddie set a little trap for him. 

Thanks to the light on the screen, he was visible. Then, before he could move, Brian caught him, throwing himself at him to the floor.

-I've got you, you son of a bitch. You kept me scared all through the party- said Brian, holding Roger's wrists over Roger's head.

Roger couldn't help but feel strangely comfortable having Brian inmovilizing him with that anger; but obviously he didn't say nothing.

-That was the plan, I mean it's Halloween, what the fuck did you expect?

-You're so fucking fearful -said John to Brian, laughing.

Brian gives him an annoying look, while John goes to turn on the lights.

Freddie takes a picture of Bri inmovilizing Roger, holding his wrists.

-Well, Brian won the prize, a basket full of sweets! -said John, pointing to the basket.

Bri lets go of Roger and grabs the basket that John offers him. Freddie takes a picture of him with the basket.

Everyone applauds and shouts. 

-Hey, share something- said someone.

-Don't be stingy, man -said Crystal

-It's my basket, fuck you -said Brian, holding to his basket against his chest.

Meanwhile, Freddie and Roger were together again.

-You're a son of a bitch Freddie -said Roger, hugging to Freddie.

-But I love you.

-Do you plan to fix everything just with that? -says Roger, smiling and pretending to be upset.

-I can fix it of another way- he whispered in his ear.

Roger gave Brian a quick glance, and it was not very friendly. Was kinda lustful. "It's the alcohol sure, wtf? Brian it's a friend" thought Roger.

-I'm interested -said Roger, hugging him, trying to repress his imagination.

-Why all of a sudden?

-Fred, please... let's go home.

* * *

Going in the uber, Roger was resting his head in Freddie's shoulder.

-Freddie, please, next time stop me when I'm drinking too much.

Freddie was surprised.

-Really Roger?

-Yeah. I shouldn't drank that amount of beer... I'm not feeling good. -Roger hugged Freddie tightly- I love you, huh?

Freddie was surprised for that sudden love demostration, but he wasn't bothered at all. He's always open to receive love from his couple, even in that way.


End file.
